


[Collection] Hedonistic Skies

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masochist Dino (Reborn), Multi Flame User Gokudera Hayato, Or at Least That's the INTENTION!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Queen Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Slightly Random Threesomes and Moresomes featuring at least one of the Tenth Generation Skies being a hedonist.





	1. Dino/Hayato/Kyoya

The two younger Flame Actives are sparring, though the two of them look more like they’re trying to kill each other, and he curses the fact that he left Scuderia with Romario and then blinks as the Cloud Flames on _Uri's_ ears register. She was a _Storm_ Leopard. What had he walked in on Hayato experimenting with _this_ time? Except that he doesn't get a chance to ask, because when the two of them realise he's there, they turn on _him_. He's hard pushed to defend himself, especially with the absence of his box animal, _but_ he does have some resources available to him, ones that the two of them aren’t used to deal with, such as some of the subtler effects of Harmony; Tsuna rarely spars with anyone, and it means his Elements aren’t used to facing a Sky in ‘sneaky’ mode. By the time the two younger men - and since when was Hayato so Cloudy - put him on the ground, Uri and Roll are both on his ‘side’, Uri purring and even Roll nuzzling against his cheek. He also has _one_ of Kyoya's tonfas in his left hand. But Hayato has possession of his whip, the other tonfa is at his throat, and there’s a knee between his legs, pressing against his cock and balls.

The adrenaline that's coursing through him from the brief, intense spar has his cock as _hard_ as a rock, and he gives into temptation and licks his own blood off the tonfa in his left hand. Either Kyoya would snatch it from him in disgust, or the older of the two Cloudy males would do something about his arousal. From past experience, the latter would be more likely than the former, and he didn’t have any objections to Tsuna’s right hand either watching _or_ joining in. But it's not Kyoya who moves; it's Hayato, and the hand that slides into his pants and strokes his cock is the silver haired bomber's, and it’s unmistakeable curious. "Being beaten like that gets you off Cavallone?"

He swallows and nods, and is pleased when Kyoya doesn't remove the tonfa at his throat. "Sort of, Gokudera. It's adrenaline and endorphins and the rush of a fight with someone I can trust not to slit my throat." The older of the two Cloud males snorts, and then his lips are being bitten, and the tonfa pressed even more firmly against his throat. When the kiss - for that was a very _Kyoya_ kiss - was broken, he shut his eyes and relaxed; whatever the two younger men wanted to do with him would be enjoyable, especially when their Flames felt like _that_. "And it's what happens when you have Reborn beating on you from twelve to seventeen, Hayato." He's become resigned to how his tutor had messed with his head. It at least kept him motivated to practise his fighting skills with the men he trusted, though it had done a number on his ability to date civilian women; he did sometimes wonder what mental scars Tsuna bore from the Sun Arcobaleno, but hadn't asked his little brother. He wasn't even sure he _could_ perform without endorphins or adrenaline, if he was honest with himself.

"Ridiculous herbivore." Kyoya’s voice was almost affectionate, and the tonfa in his left hand was eased out of his grip, and his own whip used to bind his wrists. He loosens his grip on his Flames, and lets them surround the three of them, concentrating on the same properties of his Flames had had the two box animals loving on him during their sparring match. Neither of them are _quite_ as vulnerable to it’s effects, given their link to his little brother, but it eases the other men's tension, and their inhibitions. His fly is unzipped, and he sighs in relief at the release of pressure. He's still not sure how this is going to play out, but he wins either way. Either his cock gets ridden, and Hayato would look _very_ pretty stretched around it, or one or the other of them would stuff something - either a tonfa or, preferably one or more cocks - in his ass. He'd enjoy himself either way. "And you've got supplies in one of your pockets, too, I'm sure. Tell me which, herbivore, or make do with saliva."

"Inside jacket pocket." He's grateful that Hayato hasn't just burnt his clothes off. Tsuna's right-hand is _entirely_ capable of doing so. But the fact that the silver-haired explosives specialist already has his pants most of the way off - well, at least the surface beneath him was grass rather than tarmac - and the demand for the lubrication Kyoya knew he carried suggested he was going to get fucked. He _really_ didn't mind. Not even when one of Kyoya's tonfas, covered in lube pressed, blunt and cold against his asshole. Relaxing to let it in was a matter of muscle memory, and he squirmed with illicit pleasure as it slid in easily, and far deeper than any _standard_ toy would reach.

"Shameless." But Hayato's hands are stroking his cock thoughtfully, and he thrusts up slightly, into his grip, then rocking back down on the tonfa still impaling his ass. He sets up a subtle rhythm that stokes his own fires beautifully, but the tonfa is a bit thin for his tastes. He’d much rather have a cock stretching him open.

"We Skies are _very_ hedonistic creatures." It's not an _official_ criteria for their Flame type, but he's yet to meet another Sky who doesn't have at least one hedonistic hobby or outlet. "Life's too short not to _thoroughly_ appreciate the imminently enjoyable." Kyoya's being a tease; the tonfa in his ass is now wedged in deep, nowhere near his prostate, and the former prefect isn't even fingering his opening. Something about his answer has Hayato's hands stilling, and he wonders what thoughts are darting across that brilliant mind, and whether Tsuna would appreciate the intervention he'd likely just set in motion. While he was _sure_ his little brother had his own outlet, any suggestions that Hayato made would probably be _very_ hedonistic. The image of Tsuna at the centre of _all_ of his bonded Elements was a _very_ pretty one.

The tonfa in his ass is withdrawn, and he accepts it's replacement, Kyoya's thick, flesh and blood cock, slick with more lube into his body with a moan of pleasure. Hayato's hands are still on his cock; he's on his side now, but he's definitely derailed Hayato's thought processes; not that he blames the Storm, given the image in his head. "Either get out of the way, Gokudera, or join in." He's tempted to snort with amusement at the command from Kyoya, now buried to the root in his ass, but there are fingers tracing his rim, testing it, and there's something delightfully filthy about the idea of the two of them fucking him raw out in the woods.

When the fingers are done testing him - answer: that there's plenty of 'give' still in his rim - the two younger men manhandle him into a new position, and he makes a pleased noise at the second cock trying to force it's way into his body alongside Kyoya's. The stretch _aches_ ; he rarely bothers bringing toys with him to Japan, but he does manage to take both cocks fairly easily, and it does feel very, very good being that full. Good enough that he purrs in delight and arches between the two of them, trying to encourage them to start moving. His cock is pinned between him and Hayato, rubbing across the Storm’s toned belly.

He whines, a low sound in the back of his throat, and they _finally_ start to move, setting a syncopated rhythm that has him begging within a dozen thrusts, and his cock pulsing and his ass spasming as he came within two dozen. Not that Hayato and Kyoya stopped fucking him when that happened; if anything they used him harder. Until he was dizzy with it and it started to burn, and he would be willing to swear that both the cocks filling his ass were bigger than when they'd started this game. Large enough that another dozen thrusts had his eyes watering, and had reduced him to begging the two of them to cum. Except that they wouldn't; Hayato was the one to put it into words, to make the demand that he cum again, and he wasn't sure that he could.

Kyoya bites him. It's hard enough to draw blood, and that does set his second orgasm off, and earns him their orgasms too, white hot heat that floods his sore and sensitive passage, and all he can do is lay there on the forest floor whimpering, overset, and watching as the two younger men, who've just used him hard, kiss. His soft cock twitches, but he's too exhausted to get it up again, at least not yet. And his Flames are restoring his ass right now, so they can't help. Uri butts her head against his hand, her tufts of ear flames' still purple, and he gives in and scritches the little cat, and wonders if she can use the other three Flames the explosives specialist possesses _too_. And whether if he lay here, legs spread, their cum leaking from his ass, they might take the hint and fuck him again.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a smile on his Rain's lips that says he's going to need his Ryo-nii's help to be able to walk once his Rain is done with him when he surprises him in his preferred shower cubicle. Not that that's a bad thing. Takeshi won’t _hurt_ him, but both he and Ryo-nii have over-sized cocks and a taste for using his body hard enough to break it; it doesn't help that he gets off on being brutally stretched, and he’s exceedingly reckless when he's chasing an orgasm.

Which is his explanation for why he's here, in the changing rooms, with Takeshi's fingers in his mouth, as the taller boy rams his cock into his barely stretched ass. He'd have screamed without those fingers acting as a gag, and the rest of the baseball team is still in the main changing area, less than ten feet from the cubicle they're fucking in. "Shhh, Tsu-kun. You don't want to end up taking my _whole_ team this afternoon, do you?" He shakes his head; he's only interested in his Rain and Sun's cocks. And perhaps, if he's frustrated, his Rain's baseball bat. The thought of being taken by all 25 members of his Rain's team makes his ass and cock twitch, though, and his Rain makes an amused and appreciative sound.

"Hibari's EXTREMELY coming." His Sun's Flames feel mischievous, and he doubts, given the feeling of the Flames within the building that the Cloud is actually anywhere near by, but there's a suddenly increase in volume that suggests Takeshi's team believe Ryohei, and are hurrying through their ablutions. He tucks away the fact that none of them checked on Takeshi to discuss with his Rain _later_.

"Thanks for the warning, senpai!" The changing rooms quiet, quickly, and Takeshi removes his fingers from his mouth. He's impaled on the Rain's cock, feet not touching the ground - he’s too short for Takeshi to take with his feet on the ground - and he feels so good that he just wants _more_. Ryohei's cock in his ass or his throat would do _very_ nicely, and his Sun was obviously ‘up’ to something.

"Back here, _senpai_." Takeshi purrs the honorific, and he squirms on the cock he's being held up by. "I've got our needy little Sky warmed up _nicely_."

"He must have been feeling EXTREMELY needy to have pounced you in here, before the others left, Takeshi." The water warmed, and Takeshi pulled him away from the wall, and there was his Sun plastered to his back, and a second cock nudging at his opening, and he could get with this plan. He knew that there should be a lot more preparation involved in this kind of trick, and stuffing two cocks in his ass without preparation should hurt, but if he was honest, it doesn't and he bears down, and then he's delightfully full and he can just be a rag doll between his two elements. He suspects that he could actually take three cocks at this point if they could figure out the logistics.

"Have you been abusing my baseball bat again, Tsu-kun?" He nods, and clenches around the two cocks he's impaled on.

"Found condoms that fit it, and it feels _so_ good." His Rain sighed, and then laughed into his hair.

"We'll have to get you some new toys, Tsu-kun. Your pretty ass is getting _very_ greedy if you think that makes a good dildo."

"Just keeping up with you guys." He slurs his words, Ryohei's Sun Flames radiating into his body, forcing it to clench so tight, around the two cocks buried in his ass, that the aching stretch he chases with ever larger toys is back, and he moans in pleasure. "More, please, Ryohei."

"Later, little brother. If I make you _much_ tighter, you'll break our cocks when we do this." His Sun's hands tighten around his hips and he's being used to masturbate his Sun and his Rain's cocks, and he enjoys himself thoroughly, the sharp almost ripping stretch as he’s shifted over their long, thick lengths, just adding piquancy to his pleasure at being so thoroughly used. He’s used that way until they both cum, Ryohei pointedly ignoring the way he begs for more stimulation and he whines as the two rapidly softening cocks slip out of his wrecked ass. “You can cum later. Meanwhile -” his Sun still feels mischievous, and he swallows as an _enormous_ plug was pressed into his wrecked body, “- you need to get back to class.”

It takes a significant amount of concentration to walk anything like normally when he’s got something larger than a coke can in his ass, but he’s had enough practise at this not to give it away. One biting to death from Hibari-senpai for playing perverted games in his territory had been _quite_ enough.


End file.
